The Prom Night That Never Was
by Chocolateoholic13
Summary: Prom...it was supposed to be the best night of his life, or so he thought. *It's not depressing, I promise* Sokai. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?

A/N: I moved this story from my old pen name to this one. So, if it sounds familiar, that's because it's has already technically been posted. I promise I didn't steal it. Well, Enjoy!

* * *

There he was, dancing with the most beautiful girl at the Prom. He must have been the luckiest guy in the world. The song playing in the background was perfect—not too fast but yet, not slow enough to qualify as an actual "slow dance." He wished he could stay like this forever, spinning 'round and 'round looking into her bluish-purple eyes and taking in her angelic laugh.

But nothing lasts forever. The song eventually ended, and the DJ came on to conclude the event.

"Sorry, folks," he apologized into his microphone. "Our party has officially come to an end."

Sora looked down and stared into those radiant eyes again, unable to look away. She looked intently back at him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you for the dance," she said, leaning towards him. "It was really nice."

"No problem," he muttered nervously, also leaning down, hoping the thing that would make his heart soar was about to happen.

They were only inches from each other when a huge crack sounded through the room.

"Sora, pay attention!"

Sora opened his eyes and found a sight he definitely didn't want to see—Mrs. Brown, his evil history teacher, was standing above him, glowering. "Would you kindly like explain why you were making kissy faces at your desk?" she asked.

"Umm…not really," Sora muttered, staring downward to hide his blush. He didn't want to get caught up in the death glare she was giving him.

"Fine," she said, straightening up. "But stop daydreaming."

Sora, feeling brave, peeped up to see if the coast was clear. Luckily, Mrs. Brown had averted her gaze back to the board.

"Thinking about Kairi?" He heard someone ask.

Turning, Sora saw his best friend, Riku, staring at him. He swore he saw a smirk on Riku's face.

"It's none of your business," he hissed.

"That's what I thought. What was it this time? A romantic boat ride around the island?" Riku guessed.

"No, I took her to the Prom," Sora said proudly, going into a slump soon after when he realized it hadn't actually happened.

"Sora, you know that doesn't just have to be a work of fantasy. Why don't you just ask her?" Riku said seriously.

"What's the point? She would turn me down," Sora uttered glumly.

"Whatever." Riku rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat, beginning to listen to the teacher.

"Well, she would," Sora thought out loud. "She could have any guy she wanted. Why would she choose me?" He put his head down, trying to block out the rest of the class, as well as his depressing thoughts of Kairi. After about a zillion hours (or so it seemed), the bell rang, signaling the end of the period.

"Class is dismissed. Oh, and Riku, I would appreciate it if you didn't shoot spit wads at the board while I'm teaching," Mrs. Brown blared around the room.

All the students rose from their seats and congregated in the halls outside the door.

"How does she see things out of the back of her head?" Riku complained when they were out of earshot of the room.

"Teachers are trained to do that," Sora joked at his friend's suffering.

"Yeah, well, her power got me two days of detention," Riku moaned.

"What was it for this time?" came a high-pitched voice from behind them.

"Hi, Kairi," Sora greeted, wheeling around to face her.

No matter how many times he gazed into her soft, shining eyes, he never got used to the effect they had on him. The fluorescent lights made them appear as though they sparkled, making his knees feel weak. To avoid feeling the butterflies in his stomach, he averted his gaze and instead focused his attention on the "lovely" tile pattern on the school's dirty floor.

"Hey, guys," Kairi giggled. "Let me guess—spit wads," she added to Riku.

"Yes," he grumbled, admitting defeat.

"Ouch! Detention again, Riku?" Someone else from behind joined in on the conversation.

The speaker was cantering towards them, dragging a small blonde girl behind him.

"Hey, Roxas. Hey, Naminé," Riku greeted them. "How did you guys hear about the detention?"

"Mrs. Brown is really loud, and we were in the room next to yours," Naminé explained. "So, do any of you guys have a date for the Prom?" she added, changing the subject. (Sora did a mental groan. _Why _in Kingdom Hearts' name did they have to keep bringing that up?)

"No" seemed to be the general reply. They had just started selling tickets that day during lunch. So not surprisingly, not very many people had purchased them yet. Most of the time, everyone waited until the last day of the sale to buy them, anyway.

"Well, I'm sure we will soon," Kairi piped up, looking cheery.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sora could see Riku making faces at him.

"Shut up, Riku!" Sora whispered with aggravation at his white-haired friend.

"Baby!" Riku said, pretending to pout.

"Am not!"

"Well, if you won't ask, maybe I will!" Riku threatened.

"Pfft! I know you wouldn't," Sora said, shooting down Riku's idea.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Riku retorted with his cocky grin.

"Sure, sure," Sora sighed. But a small voice inside of him wondered...what if he actually did? Mentally, he began to panic.

"What are you guys talking about? And why are you getting so worked up, Sora?" Kairi interrupted.

"N-nothing!" Sora responded a little too quickly.

Luckily, Kairi brushed off the subject easily. "So," she said, "do you guys want to go to the island today?"

"I wish," Sora moaned. "I have to write that paper on Macbeth tonight. I hate Shakespeare. I wish I knew what the heck he was talking about."

"Wasn't that due yesterday?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Yes," Sora said guiltily.

"Well, besides Sora, do you guys want to go?" Kairi asked the rest of the gang, getting over her disappointment abruptly.

They were quick to agree to it. No one wanted to stay around their dull homes and be bored half to death.

"This is what I get for not doing my homework…" Sora thought sadly.

When the school day finally ended, Sora waved a sad farewell as his friends headed towards the docks without him. Then he turned and walked the paved road home.

He had a hard time concentrating on his essay. He kept imagining all of them having a good time on the beach, splashing in the waves and fishing off the dock. That's why it wasn't until ten that Sora finished his written assignment. The work was probably only _C_ level, but it was good enough for him.

He jumped into bed and became lost in thought. What if Riku _did_ ask her? Then what would he do?? Riku had never seemed that interested in Kairi before. Sora couldn't for the life of him figure out why he was now.

He let the thought slip and instead began to ponder ways of gaining enough courage to ask Kairi. His debate carried over into his sleep without anything being resolved, and before he knew it, it was morning.

Sora got ready for school in a complete daze. When he arrived at school, he hadn't even remembered waking up.

After handing in his essay, Sora took the initiative to be lazy for the rest of the day, feeling that his work was done. (He had done more last night than he normally did in a whole week, after all.) So instead of listening to an incredibly monotonous lecture about the founders of Destiny Islands, he chose to spark conversation with Riku.

"So, Riku…how was the island?"

"Eh, not bad. _Kairi_ was wearing a _bikini_," Riku answered, an evil smirk covering his face.

Sora responded with a glare.

The jealousy was torment. Sora fixed his eyes on Riku and asked the question he'd been dying to know. "Um…so, did you ask Kairi to Prom?" He tried to sound uninterested, but he failed miserably.

"Yep."

"_WHAT?!_" (He was so caught up in his avid surprise that he didn't even notice the fifteen pairs of eyeballs staring at him because of his random outburst.)

Before Sora entered a state of hysteria, Riku commented, "Dude, I was just kidding. Get a grip."

Sora relaxed a little bit, resisting the urge to punch Riku in the face. He couldn't relax too much, though, because he was still nervous about asking Kairi himself.

* * *

Later that day, when Sora and his friends walked into the cafeteria, Sora noticed a sign on the ticket booth.

**LAST DAY TO BUY TICKETS—THURSDAY**

But wait—today was Wednesday! If he was going to ask Kairi, he had better do it soon.

By last period, Sora had decided that he would have to ask today, so that if she said yes, he could buy the tickets tomorrow. Oh, who was he kidding, she would never say yes…but he had to try. And who knows—maybe he would be pleasantly surprised?

"Hey, Kairi," Sora said, catching up to her after class, "I have a question to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?" Kairi asked.

Sora's heart began racing, and his voice got caught in his throat. His hands became clammy with sweat. Oh, great—as if his mental state getting worked up wasn't enough, his body was responding to the pressure as well.

"Will you go to Prom with me?" Sora finally blurted out, barely able to hear his own request over his intense heart beat.

"Oh, well, actually…someone better already asked me," Kairi stated bluntly.

Sora felt his heart stop. He could handle the rejection part, but something about what Kairi said cut him deeper than he could've imagined.

"Oh," Sora said flatly, not knowing what else there was to say. It took him a minute to collect his thoughts before he spoke again. "Well…who is it?" He was curious, but he wasn't sure he actually wanted to know.

"Roxas," she stated dully.

This took it from bad to horrible. Sora had _not_ been expecting that answer. He could have understood better if it had been some big, muscular guy on the football team, but Roxas had always seemed like his equal. He had known him almost forever, and now all of a sudden, he was better? This was unbelievable!

"I thought Roxas was going with Namine," Sora said, clinging to his last bead of hope.

"Riku asked her first. Go figure." She shrugged. "I would have liked to go with Riku, too."

Sora's head was spinning. Was this really the same girl he'd had a crush on for all those years? Had she secretly liked his two best friends all this time? Sora fell into a state of shock that carried over until the date of the dance.

His mom had somehow forced him into going stag. So he walked into the gym all by himself feeling really foolish. His hair was held down with too much gel (which didn't work, anyway), his suit was giving him a wedgie, and worst of all, Kairi wasn't with him.

He sat at a table all night watching the dance floor. Everyone seemed to be having a good time except for him.

Ten o'clock rolled around, and he decided it was time to go home. He glanced one more time at the dance floor before taking the first steps to leave. But before he had the opportunity to even get close to the door, he landed himself in the worst sight imaginable. There—in plain view—he could see a full-blown make-out session. Where were the teachers when they needed them to enforce the "no PDA" rule? He stepped closer to see who the kids were, but as soon as he did, he wished he hadn't. Whatever was left of his heart had now shattered into a million pieces. Yep, you guessed it—it was none other than Kairi and Roxas.

Sora screamed, but he couldn't hear himself. This was just too much. Why did it have to happen this way? _Why?!_

"Sora, stop this at once," came a mean voice from beside him.

Sora opened his eyes, not even realizing that they'd been shut. He sat up and looked at his surroundings, bewildered. "I'm in class? Wha-what?" he muttered crazily.

"I've had enough of this! You will be joining Riku for two days worth of detention for sleeping in class!" Mrs. Brown screeched. She stomped back to the board, attempting to salvage what was left of the class period.

"Geez, Sora, you must have been having a nightmare. You kept twitching…and that scream—man! What happened?" Riku asked, both amused and concerned (but mostly amused).

"It was horrible," Sora said painstakingly.

"If you say so." Riku shrugged.

"Hey, what day is it?" Sora asked, sounding hopeful.

"Monday."

"Really? Has Prom happened yet?" Sora shot again.

"Um, no." Riku seemed extremely confused.

"Sweet!" Sora cried excitedly.

Mrs. Brown turned to yell at him (again) for talking, but just then, the bell rang.

Sora jumped out of his seat and ran to the door. He spotted almost instantly. She was walking casually towards her locker.

"Kairi!" he called, running towards her.

"Oh, hey, Sora. What's up?" Kairi said with a friendly grin.

"Will you go to Prom with me?" he blurted without even thinking.

"Oh, sorry, Sora. I'm waiting for someone better," she said. A joking tone was apparent in her voice…well, to anyone but Sora.

"If it's Roxas, I'm gonna—" Sora began.

"Sora, I was kidding," Kairi said, sounding as concerned as Riku had been previously. "Of course I'd like to go with you."

"Oh, really? _Yesss_!" Sora cheered. He sprinted down the hallway away from his new official Prom date.

"Um…is he okay?" Kairi asked Riku, who has just appeared behind her.

"Well, he had a nightmare in history…something about the future…long story," Riku said with a chuckle.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. Leave it to Sora to have a dream about the future in a class all about the past. Please review; it would be much appreciated.


End file.
